


Courage

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [26]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, C.W, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Un matin, Leandro se réveille nu, seul, quand il est sûr d'avoir passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. Mais qui ?





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> CW désigne ainsi le Club Wattpad. C'est un groupe ayant à son bord plusieurs auteurs de Wattpad. Tous les mois, on postera des écrits suivant un thème particulier indiqué par le C.W.

**Thème : couple ou trouple original**

Ce matin, Leandro éprouve une vague sensation de malaise en se réveillant nu dans son lit, seul. Sa tête lui fait un peu mal, il a le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais quoi ? En tout cas, il est en nage et la chaleur de l'extérieur ne l'aide pas.

Il fait déjà bien jour dehors et un instant il panique à l'idée d'avoir manqué l'entraînement juste avant de voir qu'il n'est que onze heures.

Il décide de prendre une douche d'abord. Son étrange impression le suit partout dans sa maison. Au moment où il trouve ses affaires sur la chaise dans sa chambre alors qu'il est sûr de les avoir laissées par terre

Ou quand il ne trouve rien, aucune trace susceptible de lui indiquer un potentiel invité alors qu'il est sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un hier.

Mais aucun verre n'est sorti, ils sont tous propres et rangés dans son placard. Il trouve une bouteille de vin entièrement vidée dans la poubelle mais cela n'indique pas qu'il ait été accompagné.

Cela le frustre au plus haut point. Est-ce qu'il a rêvé ? Il aurait dû boire moins. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a bu d'ailleurs ? Au fond de lui, il sait que c'était pour se donner le courage de faire quelque chose en particulier mais quoi ?

Il passe son début d'après-midi dans le même état d'esprit. Morose, à chercher des indices, n'importe quoi, et à se débattre avec des souvenirs flous, des pièces de puzzle qui sont loin de former une image entière.

Son téléphone ne lui est d'aucune utilité dans sa quête. Il lui permet seulement de se détendre un peu quand, dans la galerie photos, il trouve celle prise juste après la vidéo tournée lors de leur été en Chine. Lui et Juan qui sourient à la caméra, baguettes en main.

Bref. Ses recherches infructueuses le persuadent qu'il est peut-être un peu fou, à s'imaginer des présences, et il est sur le point de laisser tomber quand il le voit. Un minuscule détail qu'il porte sur son torse. Un suçon.

Bon, qui que ce soit. Ils ont eu des activités ... "sportives" la nuit dernière apparemment. Il a sûrement rendu la pareil à son amant. Ou amante ? Une fille, un garçon ? Quelqu'un qu'il connaît ou non ?

Il se rend à l'entraînement, un peu dérouté et distrait. Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer ses coéquipiers.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquiert Marco avec gentillesse.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

L'italien acquiesce et lui tape doucement dans le dos. Il s'éloigne pour aller saluer les derniers entrants dont Juan fait partie. Ce dernier lui sourit avec tendresse dès qu'il le voit s'approcher.

— Leo ! Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, je ... oui. Merci de t'en inquiéter, Juanito.

Le plus vieux a les joues qui prennent une légère teinte rouge mais agit normalement et finit par se détourner pour aller se changer.

Leandro est presque déçu parce que si son ami est si naturel, si peu dérangé, c'est que ce ne doit pas être lui son invité d'hier et pourtant ... et pourtant comme il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas ! Boudeur, il chausse ses crampons avant de sortir sur le terrain.

Il est vite rejoint par Marco, plus que décidé à parler, Marquinhos et Angel qui, eux, discutent déjà ensemble du dernier match joué.

— Alors ? Tu veux en parler ?

Il hésite quelques instants avant de décider que ça ne lui fera pas de mal de demander des avis extérieurs.

— Je me suis réveillé ce matin, seul. Mais je suis sûr d'avoir eu quelqu'un à la maison hier. Il n'y avait quasiment rien pour me le prouver. Les verres ont été lavés, mes affaires rangées, la bouteille jetée.

— Pourquoi en es-tu aussi convaincu ?

— Il n'y avait quasiment rien pour m'indiquer une présence, après tout, j'aurais très bien pu boire sans personne. Mais le suçon que j'ai, ça, je me le suis quand même pas fait tout seul ?

La situation est comique. L'italien le dévisage, hilare, et même leurs deux équipiers se sont arrêtés dans leur conversation pour le regarder lui. Il cligne des yeux.

— Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais éviter de crier trop fort si tu ne veux pas que tout le groupe soit au courant ? reprend l'argentin plus âgé.

Il rougit, inconscient de s'être autant emporté, et jette un vague coup d'œil autour d'eux autour d'eux en espérant qu'un certain espagnol n'ait pas entendu. Il se sent soulagé quand il voit que celui-ci semble trop plongé dans la discussion qu'il a avec Thiago.

— Désolé.

Ses trois camarades haussent les épaules, l'air de dire que cela ne les concerne pas vraiment.

— Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Si c'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Un garçon ? Une fille ?

Il souffle du nez, gémissant de son malheur tandis que, derrière, leur coach commence à donner les consignes d'un prochain exercice.

— Tu te prends trop la tête. Juste comme ça, qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ?

Il relève la tête vers le seul qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole du groupe, décontenancé, alors que ce dernier a un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Comment ça, qui je voudrais que ce soit ? Je veux dire, ça n'a aucun sens. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux une personne en particulier qu'elle sera celle avec qui j'ai passé une soirée.

Ses coéquipiers échangent un regard dépité.

— Attends. Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ? Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dîtes-

— Bon. Tu sais, tu n'es pas vraiment discret. Toute l'équipe doit être au courant mais je vais poser la question pour la forme. De qui es-tu amoureux, Le' ?

Le-dénommé s'arrête soudainement. Il ne comprend pas vraiment d'où cette question sort et il a bien eu conscience de ne pas être très discret mais quand même. Ses yeux vont immédiatement trouver l'élu de son cœur.

Un peu plus petit que lui mais vraiment adorable. Son sourire a le don de le réchauffer de l'intérieur à chaque fois et il adore se perdre dans ses prunelles brunes. Ils ont construit une amitié tous les deux. D'abord parce qu'ils parlent la même langue de base puis parce qu'ils ont apprécié la présence de l'autre.

Ils ont été des nouveaux arrivants, ils ont du faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle équipe. C'est comme ça que leurs liens se sont forgés rapidement. Si attachant, parfois un peu timide, voulant toujours bien faire.

Juan Bernat.

Il exhale, sentant une brève vague de malaise le traverser. Pendant un instant, il est incapable de penser correctement.

— Si vous le savez déjà, pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ?

— Tu aimes Juan. Je peux te jurer que si tu avais moins bu, on n'aurait pas envie de te traiter d'imbécile. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi !

Il ne comprend pas non plus les réprimandes de l'autre argentin qui s'en va rapidement, Marquinhos sur ses talons. Ne reste plus que Marco qui lui sourit, réconfortant.

— Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu avais prévu cette soirée. Allez, tu as toutes les cartes en main. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

Il remercie l'italien pour être aussi patient.

Ce n'est que quand il est chez lui qu'il laisse échapper un profond soupir. Se laissant tomber dans son canapé, il ferme les yeux, sondant son propre esprit. Les phrases de ses amis repassent, lui montrant le bon chemin à suivre.

Il a bu, peut-être un peu trop pendant la soirée, il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient deux à boire mais lui l'a fait plus que raison pour se donner du courage. Le courage de ... de ...

_D'avouer ses sentiments à Juan._

C'est comme un flash. Il a débloqué ses souvenirs qui affluent un à un. Les rires échangés, sa nervosité, le repas, les baisers qu'ils partagent, les vêtements qui volent, eux sur le lit, lui alors qu'il s'enfonce au plus profond de l'espagnol et les mots. Bon dieu, les mots.

Le plus âgé qui caresse doucement ses cheveux, embrassant légèrement sa tempe alors qu'il se relève, récupérant ses affaires et soupirant.

_J'aimerais vraiment que tu me veuilles de la même manière quand tu n'es pas saoul._

Comment est-ce qu'il a pu oublier tout ça ? Bordel. Ils ont couché ensemble et son ami lui a avoué ses sentiments et lui il a oublié ?!

Le parisien gémit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Maintenant qu'il se souvient, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il a déjà l'impression d'avoir tout gâché.

Ses états d'âmes sont interrompus par la sonnette de la porte et il se lève pour aller ouvrir, bien que n'en aillant pas du tout l'envie. Trop sombre, désespéré pour se sentir d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit.

Et devant chez lui, c'est Juan qui, en le voyant, sourit d'un air un peu maladroit, presque gêné, timide.

— Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Il met quelques instants avant de se ressaisir.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Ils attendent d'être assis, dans le salon, avant de commencer à la parler. C'est le silence qui finit par lui peser. Ils déclarent en même temps :

— Je suis désolé.

Confusion. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre, surpris.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Leo ? Je veux dire, c'est de ma faute. Je suis parti, j'ai préféré tout ranger, faire comme si de rien n'était. J'étais sûr que tu aurais oublié.

— C'est pour ça que je m'excuse justement. Parce que j'ai oublié, je t'ai oublié. Tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses ce soir-là.

— Pour être honnête, on a surtout fait beaucoup de choses.

Mi-surpris, mi-amusé, il se tourne vers son coéquipier mais ce dernier, joues rouges, a les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

— Mais tu m'as parlé. Tu ne savais probablement pas pourquoi je t'avais invité, ni pourquoi tout était tourné ... comme ça. Et j'ai juste trop bu. J'étais trop lâche, je cherchais à être plus courageux.

— Pourquoi ?

Juan, se désintéressant de ce qu'il y a au-dessus de sa tête, a planté ses iris dans les siens, l'observant avec intention, grandement intéressé par ses paroles. C'est à son tour de rougir devant l'intensité de son regard.

— J'avais besoin de courage pour ...

L'espagnol est accroché à chacun des mots qui sortent de ses lèvres. Il baisse les yeux, trop intimidé.

— ...pour t'avouer mes sentiments. Te dire que je t'aime, Juanito. C'est ça que je devais faire.

Il n'a pas le temps de relever le regard que son amant s'est jeté sur lui, enlaçant sa taille de ses deux bras, visage niché dans son torse.

— Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi ?

— Bien sûr. Je pensais que tu ne me les rendrais jamais, ces sentiments. Je suis tellement moi et tu es tellement ... tellement toi. J'ai vécu un jour plein d'angoisse. Tu es un idiot, Leo.

— Désolé, désolé, amor de mi vida. Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça. Tu sais, tu es magnifique et adorable. Tu as toujours le mot pour me faire rire et j'adore la façon dont tes cheveux sont en bataille quand tu sors du lit et-

— J'aime tes tatouages.

Il ne se soucie pas vraiment d'avoir été interrompu et se contente de sourire, observant son compagnon passer la main sur ceux qui décorent son bras, ébahi et admiratif.

— Mais est-ce que tu peux répéter le surnom que tu m'as donné ?

— Quoi ? Amor de mi vida ?

Les joues du plus âgé vire encore une fois au rouge alors qu'il fredonne, l'air satisfait. Leandro ne peut s'empêcher de rire avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Tu, euh, tu te souviens d'hier du coup ?

— Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

— Je me demandais si tu avais besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire.

Il hausse les sourcils devant la proposition plus que suggestive de son coéquipier. Ses mains viennent descendre le long du dos de Juan pour venir malaxer ses fesses avec un plaisir évident tandis que leur propriétaire gémit.

— Je pense en avoir besoin effectivement, déclare-t-il en commençant à embrasser son cou.

Il aime avoir le contrôle. Il aime que son amour se soumette à lui. Il suit ses souvenirs alors qu'ils se déshabillent et vient parcourir le torse de son amant avec des baisers, descendant toujours plus bas.

Il attrape le lubrifiant qui gît, sous la table, signe de leurs ébats d'hier et en enduit ses doigts précautionneusement.

— Je peux, amor ?

L'espagnol acquiesce et il vient le travailler avec un doigt, puis deux puis trois. Sourit quand il tape sa prostate et que le plus âgé pousse un cri.

Ensuite, il s'enfonce en lui avec douceur. Prenant soin de ne pas être trop brusque, de ne pas blesser son compagnon qui finit par initier le premier geste en lui offrant un coup de hanches.

— Leo ... vas-y s'il te plaît.

Leandro accélère ses gestes, précis, jamais trop brusque. Il fait voir les étoiles à l'élu de son cœur qui continue de gémir son nom sans cesse.

La délivrance vient rapidement et il vient au plus profond de son équipier qui se répand sur leurs deux torses. Il prend alors soin de revenir les nettoyer avec un chiffon mouillé puis se laisse tomber aux côtés de l'autre parisien, éreinté.  
  
  


Le matin, Leandro se réveille nu, allongé sur le canapé avec le sentiment que tout est à sa place quand il voit Juan qui dort, lové contre son torse.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit plaisir d'écrire sur eux ! Depuis la vidéo du PSG où ils ont participé, je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir l'idée de ce ship. Ce thème m'a donnée l'occas d'écrire sur eux ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !


End file.
